


hold tight

by RosieClark



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, allura didn't die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieClark/pseuds/RosieClark
Summary: Over the years, Katie Holt has grown used to a certain black haired boy climbing through her window and wanting cuddles.In other words, lots of platonic Kidge cuddles





	hold tight

**Author's Note:**

> I am a huge fan of platonic Kidge. I just love their dynamic, so here we are.

The first time Keith slipped into her room  in the middle of the night, he was upset. Katie didn't know why she allowed him to stay after he so clearly  _ broke  _ into her room, but she just couldn't turn him away. There was something about the tears glistening in his eyes, tears that he wouldn't let fall, that stopped her from kicking him out. He ended up sleeping on a pile of blankets that she threw together and was gone before she even woke up. She would have thought it a dream if it weren't for a single flower and a note that simply said  _ 'Thanks' _ .

The second time, he was angry. Another fight with Kolivan? Krolia? Shiro? She wasn’t sure. Those happened quite often, she noticed. She let him rant and yell and just get it out. Then, he listened to her. Both trash talked the Galra and society in general till the late hours of the day. After the sun went down, Keith bid her goodnight and left through the window. He didn't spend the night.

The fifth time, Katie would later realize, was after the whole Shiro fiasco. She didn't know why he had come to her, but she was glad he did. She was devastated from the day's events, Shiro had been like her second father. Of course, she wasn't about to let anyone else know that, but this was Keith. They had some sort of understanding. He tried his hardest not cry, but as soon as tears left her own eyes it was over for him. The two of them just held each other throughout the night, until sleep claimed them. Once again, he was gone before she woke. Another flower and 'thanks' was left behind.

The eighth time, Keith slid into the dimly lit room completely soaked and looking quite pathetic. Katie was quick to wrap him in a towel to dry him off. She didn’t ask why he was so wet. His clothes were too wet for him to stay in, so she borrowed him a sweater and sweatpants. The kid barely fit in them. It was quite a sight to see him in her clothes, the ‘I need my space’ on the front of her shirt stretched very tightly. He fell asleep wrapped around her and was gone before dawn, as soon as the rain cleared. He kept the sweatshirt.

Katie didn't understand why he left before her, they lived in the same castle and would just see each other at breakfast. Plus, he had left his clothes in her room. She had ended up putting them in a bag and returning them to him at training. His face flushed a brilliant red when Allura, had questioned him about it. Katies offhand comment about how he spent the night left the white-haired girl furious. Keith didn't visit her for a month.

The ninth time he visited, he grumbled about Allura for an hour. Apparently, the Altean wouldn't believe him when he said that he and Katie were just friends.

"Sorry about messing things up with you and your girlfriend," Katie had said, seated on her bed with her knees drawn to her chest as she watched him pace. At the sound of those words, his body became rigid.

"She's not my girlfriend," the boy mumbled, taking a deep breath and joining the brunette on her bed.

Katie didn't say anything else on the matter. Allura clearly had feelings for Keith, and either Keith didn't feel the same or he was just oblivious. (It ended up being the latter when it was revealed that he and Allura were dating two months later)

The eleventh time led to an argument between the two. It was their first late-night meeting since she found out that Keith was leaving for the blade. She yelled and shoved and threw her phone at him. He stayed until morning, bringing her breakfast as an apology, promising to visit lots. She forgave him quickly. (She would never admit that she was never mad at him, to begin with. Just shocked and irritated.)

The fifteenth time was the last time she'd see him for a long while. She held him for hours as they cuddled on her bed and he cried. He never said a thing about why he was upset or what happened with Kolivan. He didn't even tell her that she wouldn't see him after that night. She just kept him close as they both slept, making mental notes to confront the Blade leader and curse him out for upsetting her friend. In the morning he was gone. No note or anything. He had not only left her this time but just left in general, back to the Blades with no intent on returning.

They finally returned to earth, she saw him a lot throughout the years before he came back for good. A coffee here and there. Video chats once a week. Dinner at hers and Lance’s. Movies, plays, and other outings. They never once abandoned their friendship and strange understanding. It was four years since the night he left before he was in her bed once more.

It was a month after Lance died, or disappeared. One minute he was out in space, teaching some cadets how to fly, and the next he was gone. (She hated that she would never know exactly what happened) The window slid open and caught her dog's attention. His barks were ignored by the brunette as she hugged her deceased boyfriend's old pillow and cried. She felt the bed dip as a familiar presence crawled up beside her. The dog's barking ceased as he recognized the 'intruder'.

Keith wrapped his arms around her slim form and pulled her against him. Katie turned into him, releasing the pillow and latching on to one of her oldest friend. She slid one leg between his own and hooked the other over his hips. Her face buried in his neck and his in her hair. There wasn't even a sliver of space between the two as they held onto each other for dear life. He stayed the night and she woke up to him in the morning for the first time in seven years.

She stared at his sleeping face and breathed out gently, taking in everything. After everyone they lost, everyone that left, they always had each other. That would never change, she was sure of it. Katie Holt would have Keith Kogane forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for killing Lance, but I needed something monumental to happen so Keith would go to Katie. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always welcome!


End file.
